Rainy Day
by XxMoonlightCharmxX
Summary: PhoenixMaya - Sometimes when it's raining, it might be a better idea to stay inside. Written for Little Fire Princess.


**XxMoonlightCharmxX: This is a request for **Little Fire Princess **who** **wanted Phoenix/Maya. And of course, I accepted the request since I also like the pairing. After all, Phoenix/Maya is **_**waaay**_** better than Phoenix/Iris, believe you me. And also, help regarding a better title would be nice…**

A tiny smile crept over Phoenix Wright's face as he opened his eyes. He had come back from a protracted case that started around 10'o clock and for some inexplicable reason, was completely exhausted. Not bothering to change into pajamas, he had merely tossed aside his keys and attorney's badge and had flopped down on his made bed and fallen asleep.

Now as his eyes adjusted to the dark as he saw the digital clock on his nightstand read that it was 1'o clock. The lights in the bedroom were off but the lights of the city outside penetrated the darkness, perfectly illuminated what lay next to him.

Maya Fey.

Rain pit-pattering lightly against the window pane was the only sound filling his ears beside the steady thumping of his heart as he felt warm affection flood through him. Maya was asleep on her back, in her medium wear and looking particularly exhausted.

Her mouth hung open a little and a snore worked its way out of her mouth nosily. Choking back a soft chuckle, Phoenix raised his hand and softly eased her chin up, closing her mouth. She moved slightly, as if troubled by his actions, but then stilled.

Phoenix propped himself up on one elbow and analyzed her features. It was strange to curl up and be cuddly with someone he called nothing more than a friend for nearly three years, but he'd feel bad if she wasn't in his arms right now. Technically she always was. He knew that ever since he and Maya had started dating she must had discovered herself in a place she would have never even dreamed herself to be.

At his side.

He had always gotten to go training courses with her, and continue it until he would literally collapse. After all, the only reason he ever went with her was to be with her, just to support her. And she had returned the favor. She always supported him in court with all his trials, having moved from simply his comrade…

Into something more…

Phoenix sighed and fell back, rolling his eyes. Never had he imagined Maya as a lover, even his own. He hadn't been in many flawless relationships in his life, but he had a deep feeling that none would ever satisfy him like her.

Excepting him, Phoenix also had a feeling that Maya might not have been in many relationships in her life too, judging by her bubbly personality…

He rolled onto his side. Face half in his pillow, looking up at him in embarrassment. See couldn't see him, but still he felt embarrassed – embarrassed about what he was thinking, about how he was with her right now.

In bed, listening to the rain, watching her, just staring at her…

He never really got to just look. He was always moving, busy and full of life. Whether it was investigating murders, attending trials or even coughing up bluffs to whomever.

He never got time to just admire her. For all her perky attitude and dedication to her training, she was quite a beautiful young girl - in his opinion, atleast. Asleep now, she looked like an angel from heaven. She wouldn't think he would be serious to say such a thing to her, so he made a mental note never to say it aloud, even though he thought it very true.

He took a look at her body, slender and warm. He could feel the heat radiating off of her now. He looked down at her hands and could remember the feel of them on his body and then he looked up to her eyes, closed now, but he could see the color in his mind…

And then those eyes were on him. Phoenix slightly flinched as Maya blinked and yawned, stretching. She rolled over on to her side and looked at him, sleepiness fluttering about her as she intoned, "Hey Nick."

"Hey Maya." He breathed.

"Hmm," she ran a hand over her face, "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know. Do you remember what time you fell asleep?"

She didn't answer, blinking some more in an attempt to wake herself up entirely, "About 12'o clock or so."

"Then a little over one hour."

"Yeah, I saw you sleeping, Nick. And I thought I would join you."

"Really?" Phoenix asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. That was the first time she had ever used him as an excuse to sleep, but somehow, he didn't really mind.

"Mmm."

They both lay there in silence, the sound of rain falling the only sound until at last Maya spoke, "So how long have you been asleep?"

"Oh," Phoenix said with a nervous smile, "A few minutes I suppose."

"Well why didn't you wake me up?"

"I - um - well…"

"Come on, Nick."

"I was… watching you," He said in a low voice, making sure she didn't hear it

"You were watching me?"

"Yes."

"Why were you doing that?"

He sighed and returned to laying fully on his side, big grey eyes looking up at her fondly, "Because you're worth watching."

Phoenix's right hand rose up, fingers almost tentative before they brushed along her cheek. She lay there quiet and the Defense Attorney frowned, confused. He had expected her to say something, or for them to get up and out of bed. Not for her to stay quiet and do this, he bit his bottom lip and couldn't help but question softly, "Don't you want to-"

"Well Nick, you watched me and now it's my turn to watch you. Turnabout is fair play."

Phoenix let out a smile, "You sure Maya?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to watch you until I fall asleep again."

"Do you want to get closer?"

"Yeah right, Nick."

He frowned.

Maya smiled playfully and rolled her eyes, "All right."

Phoenix eased in closer so Maya could have a better view of him. He watched those blue eyes, appraising and inspecting, he wondered what was happening behind them, what she was thinking.

At last she stopped and merely looked into his eyes. He returned her stare for some time. Then she had given that cute, wide grin of hers, her arms and hands he loved so well wrapped around his body, drawing her near. He kissed the top of her forehead and she curled in closer to him, burrowing into his strong chest.

He sighed and gave her a gentle squeeze, "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Phoenix blushed, thankful for the fact that the lights had been turned off. She continued, voice still with the same timbre, "You do know that, right?"

He nodded.

"Um… you… love me too, right?"

He couldn't even believe she had to ask, a little chuckle bubbled out of her, "Of course I do. I love you more than anything."

Maya smiled, "Good."

He smiled as he wrapped one arm around her. The young Spirit Medium wanted to shake her head, amused by their little tête-à-tête but instead she pressed her ear to his heart and listened to it beat as steady as the rain outside.


End file.
